


A Thousand Silhouettes

by MixterGlacia



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Reader Insert, Student!Reader - Freeform, assassin!reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterGlacia/pseuds/MixterGlacia
Summary: To create a Senbazuru you need twenty three thousand folds. Each one has a story to share.





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shrineart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrineart/gifts).



> eyyyy you can thank Shrineart for this coming to light. (and letting me borrow the paper crane analogy) Each chapter is going to have it's own detailed list of tags in the notes, so here you go!
> 
> Canon Compliant, Time Skip Reader, Student Reader, Bittersweet, Not Shipping

You hadn’t expected the call from Nagisa. You knew he had gathered funds for this (you had even helped out) but...You never expected it to actually work. It didn’t help that you had moved deeper into the city for your job.

It was the first time you had revisited the building since that night. Echoes almost haunt the place. Visions of who you used to be. Who everyone had been that night... 

At the surface was that brutally misguided hope. How it became so very fractured, the shards of it casting long shadows over you and the rest of E-Class. Then there was Kayano’s blood, the spray catching the light in a grotesque halo. The tears that rolled down your face, slipping into the neckline of your uniform. Everyone shaking, watching the dull edge of a rubber blade as it finally found its target.

You’ll never forget. None of you could. The heart wrenching beauty of the little orbs of light drifting into the sky. (During an interview, you described it as one brilliant firefly's last flight.) The quiet that threatened to swallow everyone whole.

Then the shriek of media, camera flashes blinding you. Hayami pulling you by the arm, running with no idea where you were going. You’d spent the night at her place. At some point, Chiba and Itona had also showed up. You had huddled together, trying to rationalize what you all had gone through. Relying on each other for stability.

Your chest aches.

“Oi, stop spacing out.” 

You jolt, glancing to the side. It’s Terasaka. “R-Right, sorry.” is all you can really say.

“C’mon, I need extra hands to fix up the pond.” He huffs, rolling a shoulder.

You nod quietly. As you start to move, a breeze ruffles your hair. Maybe it’s your imagination, but you can almost hear Korosensei’s laughter in the wind…

To yourself you admit something so quiet it might as well be a thought. 

“This place...it’s my home. Always was.” You pause. “You already knew that, though...didn’t you?”

The air goes still. 

_ Yes. _


	2. Grow As We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You won't be the only one  
> I am unfinished, I've got so much left to learn  
> I don't know how this river runs  
> But I'd like the company through every twist and turn"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shipping, Soulmate Identifying Marks, First Meeting, Met By Chance, Hotel Owner!Reader, Older!Reader

You had to wonder why the government was pushing papers across your desk. Really, you had been around long enough that if someone told you to keep your mouth shut, you did just that.

But hey, you weren’t going to turn down a nice bit of hush money. Running this place took a lot of upkeep. Especially this time of year, with all the school groups running through. That’s when your soul-mark starts acting up. More accurately,  _ one _ of them does. The other...well, lets just say it had gone ghostly white a year ago.

However, the one that remained hadn’t done that in a while. That was good. Considering it was on your chest, it had given you quite a fright the first time. The local doctor had tsk’d at you and muttered something about old folks under his breath.

“-said do you understand?” The agent snaps at you.

“Hm?” You react. “Oh yes. I understand. I’ve signed everything, are we done?”

Judging by how the strangers start filtering out, you must be. Ah well, you had to tend to the inn. As you make your way down the hall, your hand rests over your mark, attempting to soothe the burning sensation threatening to scorch a crescent moon into your sternum.

* * *

You only had one school group for the next two nights, which didn’t bode well. At least the government had been here, reassuring you that the yakuza wasn’t involved.

That is, you’re pretty sure they aren’t.

It’s at that point that your guests arrive for the evening and you’re startled by a gust of wind that makes a mess of your entryway and hair. “Welcome to the Sabireya Inn, guests. Allow me to sh-”

You don’t stop because you’re interrupted. You stop because there’s a giant grinning creature in front of you making queasy sounds. It droops listlessly in the genkan. “N-Not to be a bother, but may I have a place to s-sit?”

Part of you is in no mood to argue with this massive yellow thing. You think it sounds male though. “Of course sir. This way.”

As the students gather around their...teacher? You lean over to another of the teachers as they walk into the room. “Uhm, if I can ask?”

The female teacher snorts while fanning herself with a free hand. “Don’t worry about it, old timer. We’ll be out of your hair soon enough.”

O-...old timer?

The scary looking guy glares at his counterpart, causing her to skitter off. Not without some whining on her part, though. As you try to shake off the feeling of being profoundly out of your depth, one of the students comes over to you. “Owner-san? Could you point me to the nearest vending machine?”

“Oh, of course!” You smile gently, pointing the green haired girl towards your favorite. She looked so familiar…

She leaves along with one of the boys, and you take the time to go introduce yourself to everyone. During that time, you happen to notice something. The strange creature seems to be named Korosensei, but that’s not what catches your eye.

His tie is embroidered with a beautiful crescent moon. Maybe…oh dear.

* * *

Korosensei is brilliant in both intelligence and humor. After that first meeting of yours, you kept in regular contact. Eventually you confessed to him. Your mark, a pale yellow before had deepened into a striking gold after that.

Sitting next to him, you would allow his tentacles to brush over your sad reminder of the soulmate you’d lost before you even met them. Cradled in the curve of a celestial body, a role book.

“Her name was Aguri…” He starts, voice shaking. “You would have adored her.”

A warm, bittersweet smile spreads across your face. “Tell me about her?”

With that, you share his burden. He’d been through so much already, you had to help. That’s what soulmates were for, after all.


	3. Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shipping, negotiation, trust issues, Former Assassin!reader

"It's been a while since we met, Oleander-san."

  
You jolt back. You had been tapped for a favor by Red Eye, thus your current position. This sweltering pagoda with its stagnant air, mixing toxins into the casings of bullets. 

  
Then this? Gods, you'd retired from the assassination business for a reason.

  
"Do I know you?" You question, preparing for an escape. Your reaction time was slipping, how did it take you this long to realize a state secret was standing in front of you?

  
"In a way, yes. It has been years though. It's quite alright if you can't recall!" Your target justified.

  
You've heard enough. With a flick of your wrist, you sling the contents of the bowl into their face. A rush of wind clears the muggy air.

  
Wait where was-

  
"Tsk tsk, Oleander." They scold. "Violence is the language of beasts."

  
How did they-...wait a tick. Why was the floor dry? It should have been drenched! 

  
“I took it upon myself to properly store your concoction, by the way.” The octopus-thing is handing you a sealed flask with bright warning labels decorating it. “It would be a shame to waste such a potent brew.”

* * *

That was how you’d met the bizarre Korosensei for the first time. At least, that’s what you thought. It’s been a few months since the Kyoto incident. All the while, something had been eating away at you each time you found the time to meet with him.

  
_“It’s been a while…”_

  
You pause, watching your shaved ice melt in the summer heat. “Korosensei, may I ask you something?”

  
"Ask away!" He hums merrily.

  
"Did-..." You hesitate, throat clamping down on the words. Did you really need to know? What if he ran?? What if he wasn't the fool you had been falling f-

  
"Oleander? Is everything alright?"

  
The sun was beginning to set over the mountain side. The longer you waited, the more you lost your nerve. In the end, it honestly doesn't matter what your possible past with Korosensei amounted to. Here, on this improbable campus, you found something akin to love… Being an assassin, you know when to cut your losses. 

  
"Did you want to show me where you want to make that pool for the students?"

  
His grin brightens, and he jumps up. While he is excitedly listing his plans, you don't miss the slight shift in his expression. 

  
He knows you're hiding something…

  
Your move, Teach...


End file.
